Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky
by Aaaauauauauauaagh
Summary: WARNING THIS FANFICTION CONATAINS SPOILERS! A timid Piplup and an amnesiac Eevee form an exploration team and go on many adventures.
1. A Storm at Sea

It was night with rain pouring, water roaring, and lightning striking. Once the next day came, the weather was sunny with the water being calm, while on the hill, a Piplup was in front of a rather big Wigglytuff statue with torches on it's sides and a gate under it. He pondered back and forth eventually saying, "No, I refuse to stay paralyzed like this any longer. This is it. I have to steel my courage today," stepping onto the grate between them.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" said a voice underneath. "Whose is it?! Whose is it?!" said another. "The footprint is Piplup's! The footprint is Piplup's!" responded the first voice. "Waaaaah," the Piplup shouted, stepping off the grate. "That was too shocking ... I can't ... I can't work up the courage to go in after all. I told myself that this is the day, but ... I thought that holding on to my personal treasure would inspire me. I just can't do it. I'm such a coward. This is so discouraging." said the Piplup as he turned around and walked down to the beach, not knowing that two pokemon overheard him.

They were a Koffing and Zubat. "Hey Zubat, did you see that?" asked the Koffing. "You bet I did, Koffing," said Zubat. The two pokemon were making a plan to steal the Piplup's treasure just to make money off of it, soon following the Piplup to the beach. The Piplup said, "This is where I come when I'm feeling sorry for myself, but it makes me feel good to be here, like always. Coming here is uplifting. It cheers me up," looking to his left saying, "What's that? What's going on over there?" He walked closer to see that it was a female Eevee collapsed in the sand. The Piplup was worried for her, just aimlessly asking questions to the unconcious Pokémon like 'What happened' or 'Are you OK'.

(Ugh),thought the Eevee when she woke up and stood up weakly. "You're awake!" said the Piplup in relief. "Do you remember how you ended up unconcious up here?" asked the Piplup. "No," said the Eevee wondsrimg how she got unconcious. "Well I'm Fub, nice to meet you," said the Piplup to the Eevee still continuing his sentence, "who are you? I've never seen you before."

"I'm a human," said the Eevee. "What?" said Fub surprised. "You say you're human? You look like a totally normal Eevee to me."

The Eevee looked at the water, wondering why she became one and didn't know how it happened while not remembering anything from it. "You're a little odd," said Fub continuing, " Are you pulling some kind of trick on me?" The Eevee shook her head. "You're telling me the truth?" asked Fub. The Eevee nodded.

"All right then, you're name? What's you're name?" asked Fub. "My name? That's right my name is ... Ribbon," answered the Eevee. "Ribbon is you're name?" asked Fub. Ribbon nodded. "OK. Well you don't seem like a bad Pokémon at least. Sorry that I doubted you. More bad Pokémon have been turning up and many have become aggressive," said Fub.

Koffing and Zubat had were slowly creeping on Fub, pushing him at where he fell on top of Ribbon, crushing her, with the treasure dropping. "Well I do beg your pardon," said Koffing. Fub got off of Ribbon and asked, " Hey, why did you do that?!" "Heh-heh-heh! Can't figure it out?" said Zubat continuing, "We wanted to mess with you! Can't face up to us, can you?!" Zubat eyed on the treasure and asked, "That's yours, isn't it?" "No! That's ..." said Fub stuttering completely before Zubat took it with him while running off with Koffing.

Fub looked down saying, "What should I do? That's my personal treasure. It means everything to me. If I lose that ... I've got to get it back! Hey, can I get you to help me?" Ribbon didn't know what to do, mindlessly saying, "Yes." Fub was surprised and crying tears of joy considering that many Pokémon were aggressive to one, another. Ribbon and Fub followed Koffing and Zubat into the dungeon, Beach Cave.

In the cave, it was rather wet, filled with lots of water type Pokémon with Ribbon and Fub trying to make their way to find Zubat and Koffing. After a while, they ran into fifteen dead ends with the same one being ten times. "How can we find them?" asked Ribbon who kept on seeing dead ends every turn. "We just need to find the stairs in order to go up higher," said Fub walking to one with Ribbon following. They were only on B4 and yet there were lots of Shellos and Corsola that it was believabley hard to get passed them without engaging a fight at where a Shellos and Corsola managed to get a glimpse of Fub and Ribbon soon enough chasing them.

The two had split up, which was not the best idea to do if you were being chased by an equal amount or more, but eventually, the Corsola and Shellos gave up and surprisingly enough, Ribbon and Fub managed to find each other at B5. "Look, there is the Zubat and Koffing," said Fub as he and Ribbon saw that the two ran into a dead end as a chance to get Fub's treasure back. Turning back, the Koffing said, "Well if it isn't our old friend, chicken." "That's my treasure, it means everything to me," said Fub. "Treasure you say? So that thing really is valuable then, huh?" asked Zubat.

"It could be worth more than we'd hoped for, I say? It could sell for a higher price. All the more reason to not give it back," said Koffing. "Whaat?!" shouted Fub. "If you want it that badly, then beat us," said Zubat as Koffing let out fumes from his body onto Ribbon and Fub. "Ugh, it burns," said Ribbon covering her nose. "Koffing is using Smokescreen, to prevent us from attacking," said Fub. Suddenly, Ribbon felt a sharp pain as she was launched to a rock by a tackle from Zubat.

When the Smokescreen cleared, Ribbon was lying on the ground next to a rock, unable to stand up, giving Fub and her a disadvantage against Koffing and Zubat. "Aah! Are you okay Ribbon?" asked Fub using Water Gun against Koffing to prevent him from using Smokescresn. "Y-yes," answered Ribbon weakly as she when she got up to fight again, with a big pain whenever she moved. Zubat went in for a tackle as Ribbon also used Tackle aginst Zubat, with the help of Fub's Water Gun to slow him down and do damage, knocking the Zubat to a wall flying clumsily now, while Koffing had tried to use Smokescreen for an attack, but failed.

Zubat angrily went and threw Fub's treasure on the ground saying that it was just a fluke for the win along with Koffing running off with Zubat. Ribbon and Fub went out of Beach Cave with Fub holding the treasure. "This relic is my treasure," said Fub continuing, "I get excited whenever I hear tales from the past, liked legends and lores. It gives me courage to join the exploration team. This fragment must fit something, somewhere amd I want to dicover where that is! So earlier I tried to join an exploration team as an apprentice, but ... I chickened out." He turned around to Ribbon and asked, "Do you have anywhere to go or stay after this? If not, can I ask a big favor, because are you willing to form an exploration team with me? Will you? Please?"

(What should I do? Should I join this Pokémon and form an exploration team?) thought Ribbon soon saying yes. "Thank you!" said Fub excited. "We're going to be a great exploration team, but we should sign up at Wigglytuff's Guild as apprentices." As they walked up to Wigglytuff's Guild on a hill.


	2. The New Guild Recruits

It was sunset with Fub and Ribbon in front of the Wigglytuff statue. "This is Wigglytuff's Guild. To form an exploration team, you need to register your team here. Then you have to train until you become a first-rank exploration team. Isn't there just something a little odd about this place?" said Fub. "No, I have to be brave," he said, stepping onto the grate."Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" said a familiar voice. "Whose footprint?! Whose footprint?!" said another voice from before. "The footprint is Piplup's! The footprint is Piplup's!" said the first voice. "Waah!" said Fub continuing, "No, I have to be strong." "You may ENTER!" said the first voice continuing, "Someone's with you! So get that stranger to stand up THERE!"

"They probably meant you Ribbon, they said to stand up here," said Fub. Ribbon was debating on whether the grate is safe or not until the first voice said, "Hey you! Stranger! Get on the GRATE!" Ribbon stepped onto the grate with the first voice saying, "Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" The second voice followed, "Whose footprint?! Whose footprint?!"

"The footprint is ... The footprint is ... Um ..."

"What's the matter?! Sentry! Sentry! What's wrong sentry Diglett?!

"Ummm ... Er ... Ummm ... The footprint is ... Maybe Eevee's! Maybe Eevee's!"

"What?! MAYBE?!"

"B-but ... it's not a footprint you normally see around here ..."

"Ugh! That's pretty crummy! Checking the footprints of visiting Pokémon ... That's your job! ISN'T it Diglett?!"

"Yes, but ... I don't know what I don't know."

"What? Are they arguing?" asked Fub. "... Sorry to make you WAIT," said the second voice continuing, "Well it is TRUE that you don't see any Eevee in these parts, but you don't seem to be bad. OK, good enough. ENTER!" The gate started to open. "I'm so nervous. So jittery, but I'm glad we're finally allowed in," said Fub continuing, "OK, let's go in," as they went inside.

They went down the hatch, to the second floor with Fub saying, "Wow, so this is Wigglytuff's Guild. So many Pokémon, I wonder if they're all in exploration teams." "Excuse me! It was two that just came in, right?" said a voice that turned out to be Chatot. "Yes!" answered Fub.

"I'm Chatot! I'm the Pokémon in the know around these parts! I am Guildmaster Wiggltuff's right-hand Pokémon! Now shoo! Leave the premises! We have no time for salespeople or silly surveys. Off you go, if you please!" said Chatot.

"N-no! That's not why we're here! We want to form an exploration team ... That's why we came. We want to be trained as an exploration team."

"W-what?! Exploration team? It's rare to see a kid like this want to apprentice at the guild. Especially how hard our training is. Surely the steady stream of Pokémon that run away from rigorous training proves how true that is!"

"Excuse me. Is the exploration team training that severe?"

"What? Well ... no! No, no, no! It's not teue in the slightest! Our training program for exploration teams is as easy as can be! Well, well, well! I wish that you has told me up front that you wanted to be an exploration team!"

"His attitude suddenly changed, didn't it?"

"OK! Let's get your team signed up right away! Follow me!"

Chatot went to go downstairs and stopped to remind Fub and Ribbon to follow him to the second underground floor at where you can still see outside. "Now here we are at Guildmaster Wigglytuff's chamber!" said Chatot coninuing, "On no account ... I repeat, on no account should you be discourteous to our Guldmaster. Guildmaster! It's Chatot! I'm coming in!" as they go to the Guildmaster's chamber saying, "Guildmaster! I present to you two Pokémon who wish to join our guild as apprentices. Guildmaster ... um ... Guildmaster?" The Wigglytuff turned around and said in a happy voice, "Hiya! I'm Wigglytuff! I'm the guild's Guildmaster. You want to form an exploration team? Then, let's go for it! First, we must register your exploration team name! So tell me your team's name!"

"Oh? Our team's name?" asked Piplup. "We didn't think of that, but our team name will be Poképals." Ribbon smacked her head on the ground for as a facepalm. "All right then, I'll register your team name as Poképals. Registering! Registering! All registered. Yoom-Tah! Congratulations! From noe on, you're an official exploration team! I present you with this is in comemoration!" said Wigglytuff setting diwn a box for the team kit. It had so many important things in it as well to use during explorations.

It was badically done with the meeting so Chatot showed Fub and Ribbon to their room telling them to go to sleep early, because they would be busy tomorrow. It took many hours until it went to night where Fub asked "Oh are you still awake Ribbon?" "Yes," said Ribbon with her body still sore from the Zubat's tackle.

"My heart's been racing all day today over every little thing ... But I'm glad I finally made myself come here and it was all thanks to you for helping me get back my treasure."

Ribbon had fell asleep by then with Fub soon following since it was getting late. The next morning, "HEY! HEY THERE! RISE AND SHINE!" said a loud voice that hurt Ribbon and Fub's ears. "Ugh," said Ribbon. (What a ridiculously loud voice. It almost blasted my eardrums) thought Ribbon. "Why are you still ASLEEP?! WAKE UP!" said the Loudred. "Ugh," said Ribbon and Fub. "M-my poor ears," said Fub.

"C'mon! Snap out of it! I'm Loudred! And I'm a fellow apprentice! You're going to be late rookies!"

The Loudred left to the meeting as Fub jolted right up to remember that it was the first day and they would be late. Ribbon ran off to the meeting with Fub tagging along. "You're late ROOKIES!" said Loudred. "Hush, you're voice is ridiculously loud!" said Chatot. "Humph," was what the Loudred said back.

"Everyone seems to be present. Very well, let's conduct our morning address. Guildmaster! The guild is in full attendance!" said Chatot as a sleep walking Wigglytuff went out the door. "Thank you, Guildmaster! Please adress our crew." Wigglytuff responded in z's and snores with most of the apprentices talking about the Guildmaster sleeping and after the adress, everyone went to work their parts with Fub and Ribbon needing to do a mission to bring back a Spoink's gem that dropped from his head at B7.

Fub wasn't pleased about it as he got angry at Chatot, because of finding a lost item with this being Ribbon's least expection of Fub. Chatot also got mad at Fub, at where apparently Fub went quiet in fear as Chatot left also talking about if either Ribbon or Fub faint in the dungeon, they will fail the mission and lose half of their money and items. It took up to B7 a long while, Ribbon felt as if she was going to faint and Fub was severely injured from too many Shellos attacks. "Hi," said a voice that came to the two as it was a Surskit. "You two seem tired." The Surskit saw the exploration bag that Ribbon had on her and asked, "Are you two explorers? What are your names?" "Yes we are explorers, my name is Fub and this Eevee is Ribbon," answered Fub. "Hi," said Ribbon.

"My name is Jazzy," said the Surskit. "I have to go, maybe we can see each other again." Thus opening a space for Ribbon and Fub to explore at where it had Spoink's gem with a note on top saying, "Don't touch this unless you lost it." They took the gem and went out the dungeon to see that Spoink was happy to get his gem back as he the Ribbon and Fub, 2,000 P, being reduced to 200, since the amount left goes to Guildmaster Wigglytuff. Fub was disappointed, but happy that he helped someone and felt good about it after dinner was made by Chimecho at where it was night again as Fub and Ribbon went to sleep for the next day.


	3. The Scream

The next morning, Loudred woke up Ribbon and Fub again with his "Wake-up-Call" where it kind of didn't help Ribbon since she was waking up in the middle of the night getting ready. Chatot had brought both of them to a different bulletin board from yesterday. It was a board with outlaws, at where they have a bounty on them as some are wickedly despicable while others are just thieves. Fub was very scared about it as Chatot called Bidoof to guide them around the guild and outside at where Bidoof was very excited.

When they went to the town square, Fub wanted to go to the Keckleon Brothers' Shop, where they saw a Marill and Azurill. The two wayer types bought one apple and left, but came back, because there was two. The first Keckleon said that the second one was for no charge since the Marill and Azurill needed it badly, because their mother is sick. Soon enough, when they started to leave, Azurill tripped and dropped an apple with Ribbon giving it back to him, but after that, Ribbon felt dizzy and heard the voice in her head "H-h-help!"

Ribbon backed away, where Azurill wondered why as Marill called out, "Azurill, hurry up or we're going to be late." Azurill left to go follow his brother at where Ribbon just mindlessly follows them and sees a them talking to. a Drowzee with. "Thank you," was what the brothers said in hope that they could find their lost item. (Ugh, another dizzy spell?) Ribbon thought as she saw another vision. It had Drowzee and Azurill with Drowzee saying, "If you keep being difficult, it will mean big trouble for you!" and Azurill yelling, "H-h-help!" Ribbon's vision went blank as she had passed out after the Drowzee bumped into her, apologized and left.

After Fub bought the materials they needed, he saw Ribbon muttering, "Azurill's in trouble," repeatedly at where Fub didn't understand until the tenth one at where he said, "How can Azurill be in trouble? Drowzee seems like a good Pokémon to me."

Fub told Ribbon to get some rest, because Ribbon didn't seem like herself to Fub. He went to the board with Bidoof to look for an outlaw that Bidoof would choose. While Bidoof was choosing it, the board flipped over with Fub being surprised asking Bidoof why the board turned. "Well, Dugtrio is changing out the wanted posters for new ones," said Bidoof. "Okay," said Ribbon.

Dugtrio flipped the board as Fub was shaking angrily when he saw Drowzee there and grabbed Ribbon with him to look for someone to know where Marill, Azurill, and Drowzee went. Marill was outside though and Fub asked, "Marill, what's the matter? Where's Azurill and Drowzee?"

"Yes ... about them ... After all we left, we went lookin for our lost item together, but I wound up all alone when Mr. Drowzee went somewhere with Azurill. I called and called, but they didn't come back."

"So which way did they go?!"

"Th-that way!"

Fub and Ribbon went looking for Azurill with Marill having to wait outside the dungeon, worried. Soon enough, they saw Drowzee and Azurill there after Azurill called for help. "Stop right there!" said Fub continuing, "We won't let you do that Drowzee, you bully!" "H-how didi you find this place?!" asked Drowzee.

"We're Team Poképals! An exploration team! No criminal can escape us!"

"An exploration team?! You came to apprehend ... Huh? Are you ... trembling? A-ha! I've figured it out! You say you're on an exploration team, but you're total rookies!"

"Urk!"

"Heh. That's right, I'm a wanted Pokémon with a bounty on my head, but can you two do the job? Can you confront this outlaw and bring him to justice?"

"Urk! Y-yes. We can! Yes, we can! We'd never lose to you!"

"I've been chased by all sorts of exploration teams in my day, but never a sorrier-looking bunch than you two!"

"Urk!"

"This should be a laugh. Let's see if you can take me down. Show me what you got!"

Ribbon went up first to attack Drowzee with tackle, but missed along with Fub's Water Gun. The next thing that happened was that Drowzee used Hypnosis on Ribbon, the move working with her asleep, then using Dream Eater to regain some strength, but Fub charged in for a tackle, not knowing that he was using Steel Wing to beat Drowzee as he fell onto the ground with Ribbon waking up from the Hypnosis to check if Azurill was all right. "Are you OK?" asked Fub. "Yep," said the Azurill. Fub reported to Officer Magnezone about Drowzee as Azurill had been back with Marill. Behind Magnezone were two Magnemites surrounding Drowzee as Ribbon and Fub went back to report to Chatot about it at where the reward was 3,000 Poke, to 300 if Fub showing mad face, overall feeling good that they helped Marill and Azurill get back together again.

After dinner, it was storming outside with Fub staring outside the window saying to Ribbon, "You know the night begore we met, Ribbon?" Ribbon nodded as Fub continued, "It was storming that night. I found out cold on the beach the day after that stormy night, Ribbon. Well? Do you remember being out cold on the beach? Can you remember anything at all?" "No," said Ribbon thinking of how she got there in the first place. They had went sleep though to get ready for tomorrows' training while in a forest, a shadow was going as fast as it could through the forest seeing a strange clog.

"Do my eyes decieve me? Could it be ...? Yes, it is! I've finally found it! A Time Gear, but ... this is only the first of many," said a voice that might be an outlaw. The next morning, it was the same routine again just basically finding jobs to do in a dungeon whether it be trading, rescuing, returning, or bounty hunting.


	4. The Gatekeepers and a New Member

After a while of doing the same thing, Ribbon and Fub found out that their jobs got easier for them, giving them spare time to get ready for the next job. After dinnertime Fub and Ribbon went to sleep as usual, but on the beach was the Surskit Jazzy, dashing on the water practicing for Quick Attack and working on accuracy and evasion with Ice Beam, not running out of any stamina at all. "I'm going to keep on training and training, until I can join Ribbon and Fub's exploration team and be part of the guild they're in," said Jazzy continuing, "I want to go to many places, not always be left behind!" One of the Ice Beams had broke a rock as Jazzy found herself to be fast enough for Quick Attack. The morning, everyone did the address with Ribbon and Fub having Loudred's "Wake-up-Call" but after the attendance, Loudred said to them, "HEY, you two! We need your help with something today!"

Fub and Ribbon followed Loudred to a sprout where Diglett was at. "Diglett, I brought them," said Loudred. "Thank you, Loudred," said Diglett. Loudred turned to Ribbon and Fub.

"You two are doing sentry duty today!"

"Sorry, I'm usually the one to do sentry duty but today, my dad gave me his gave me his duty of updating the boards. That's why I can't man my post. It would be great if someone could take over my sentry duty for today and that's why you're here. Please do a good job for me. Bye!"

Then Diglett left to update the boards with Loudred saying, "and that's THAT." "Huh?! I didn't follow at all! Why are we involved with this?" asked Fub. "Shut your YAP! NO MORE BELLYACHING! GO DO YOUR DUTY!" said Loudred angrily with Ribbon and Fub covering their ears. After Loudred explained to Ribbon and Fub about sentry duty, they did their jobs at where they were rather easy, but with the final one, Ribbon saw a familiar footprint and said, "The footprint is Surskit's! The footprint is Surskit's!" Meanwhile on the grate, Jazzy went inside the guild and came down to see if she could join the guild with Team Poképals.

When Ribbon and Fub got out, they saw Jazzy over there ready to start an adventure with them saying, "I can't wait to explore with the two of you," in a happy tone. The next day, the three had to do jobs at the bulletin board, being ones at Beach Cave at B1, but after seeing how fast Jazzy was, Ribbon and Fub thought that she could use great use with big damage moves and wondered about it when they went to sleep.


	5. The First Official Exploration

After many mornings after the training that the three had done, there was a certain thing that Chatot had to talk about with the time gear with Jazzy not being there since she was not a guild member and only a member of team Poképals. "Er, ahem. Everyone, listen up, I have an important announcement to make," said Chatot continuing, "Far to the northeast, then farther into its outermost reaches ... there lies a place named Treeshroud Forest ... in Treeshroud Forest ... time has apparently stopped ..." "Huh?!" wondered Diglett. "Eek! What did you say?!" asked Sunflora. "You're saying that time stopped?! Hey, hey, hey!" said Corphish.

"Yes, that's correct ... Time has come to a standstill in Treeshroud Forest ... the winds have stopped ... the clouds are motionless. Dewdrops on leaves won't fall ... They just hang there, suspended. In Treeshroud Forest, time itself has truly stopped," said Chatot. "T-time has stopped?!" stuttered Dugtrio. "But ... how could something this awful happen? It's unthinkable!" said Sunflora. "Yes, the unthinkable has happened. Why has time stopped in Treeshroud Forest? Well, because Treeshroud Forest's Time Gear was ... stolen!" said Chatot. Bidoof had blurted, "Huh?!" as Dugtrio stuttered, The Time Gear was s-stolen?!"

"That's what made time stop! Hey, hey, hey! shouted Corphish. "I'd heard it was possible, but now it's really happened," followed Chimecho. "I don't get it though! Why would ANYONE take a Time Gear?" asked Loudred. "Quiet everyone!" said Chatot with the group being silent. "Officer Magnezone has already started an investigation. It's hard to believe that anyone would dare steal a Time Gear, but if one Time Gear can be stolen, the others may also be in danger. The officer asked to be notified immediately if we noticed any suspicious characters. So keep that in mind. Let us know if you notice anything. That is all. All right, everyone! Here's to another busy day of work!"

Everyone, but Ribbon and Fub, then shouted hooray as they all, but two, went to their jobs for today. "Oh, you there. You two, come here," said Chatot with the two coming to him. "You've become quite good at your work. I'm impressed with your capture of Drowzee. That was very admirable! So, you all will finally be assigned a mission worthy of a proper exploration team." "R-really?! Yay!" said Fub with eyes full of joy. (I can't believe that we're going on an official exploration) thought Ribbon looking at how happy Fub was. "Let me see your Wonder Map," Chatot said as Fub gave it to him. "Treasure Town is over here and over here is where we would like you to investigate. See? There is a waterfall flowing here. By all appearances, it's just an ordinary waterfall, but we've received intelligence that the waterfall may conceal a secret and there's when you come in. We want you lot to investigate the waterfall and determine what's there. That's all. Do you understand what this mission entails?"

"Yes," said Ribbon and Fub.

"Good! All right, I'll leave you all to thoroughly investigate the waterfall!"

Fub started to shake as Ribbon and Chatot looked at him awkwardly as Chatot asks, "Huh? What's wrong? You're shivering," soon seeing that Fub formed a tear under his eye. "Are you all right?" asked Chatot. "Yep, I'm OK. It's just the anticipation that's making me nervous. This will be our first real job as an exploration team. I'm getting a bit emotional ... ooh I'm bubbling over with excitement! Let's do our best Ribbon!" said Fub. The Eevee nodded, with them and Jazzy preparing for the adventure at the waterfall. When they were ready, they had went, but saw a sign beside a hole with stairs.

Jazzy read out loud, "Spinda's Café! A Shop of Hopes and Dreams. Opening Soon! Win Big!" The three had left when going to the dungeon, seeing a big waterfall going down rapidly. "So this is the waterfall that's supposed to have a secret," said Fub walking toward it, getting pushed back with his beak hurting yelling, "Waah!" with the two others helping him. "The water's pounding down," he said as Jazzy replied, "I'll get crushed whether I make it or not through the waterfall." "Try getting close to the waterfall, Ribbon," said Fub. Ribbon nodded as she went closer to the waterfall, getting sent back a foot longer than Fub's.

"See? It's awesome," said Fub with Jazzy helping the two up. "If you fell under this waterfall, I think you'd get battered pretty up." (Battered up?) wondered Jazzy, thinking that she might not be good enough for it. "I can't come," she said. "Why?" asked Fub.

"I won't be able to last though that waterfall, even if you two help cover me from getting poured down if we make it, since I'm that light of a Pokémon."

"Oh ... I get it. It's too dangerous for a Pokémon like you."

The Surskit skated off, not saying a word with all in her head is, (I have strength, but not endurance.) crying. "Where should we even start looking?" asked Fub as Ribbon felt another dizzy spell, this time showing an image of a shadowed figure jumping through the waterfall and into a cave, with the dizzy spell ending. "Huh? What's the matter?" Fub asked. Ribbon had told Fub somewhat another vision. "What?! You had another vision?" asked Fub.

Ribbon nodded as Fub turned back, looking at the waterfall. "This time, you saw a lone Pokémon leap into this waterfall?! And not only that ... There's a hidden cave behind the waterfall?! But it looks like the water is coming down real heavily. Imagine if there was actually a solid cliff behind that waterfall! Ouch! If we tried to jump through ... we'd be pounded badly! So Ribbon ... what do you think Ribbon? Is there really something behind this waterfall? Are you really convinced that there is a cave there? Well ... OK! I'm putting my faith in you, Ribbon! Yes! I totally believe in you, Ribbon." said Fub as they went away from the waterfall, getting ready to jump through it to find out or not.

"Yikes! OK, I gotta be brave now! If I get scared and fail to leap through at full speed ... I'll be smooshed no matter what I do! If I'm doing it, I'm doing it without hesitating. Be brave ... Be the bravest ever! Ready! Let's go Ribbon!" After Fub counted from 3 to 1, both of the Pokémon jumped at the same time through the waterfall with Fub screaming, both falling onto the cave ground. The 2 got up and looked around their surroundings to see that they were in the cave. "W-what is this?" asked Fub before realizing that they were in the cave and happily said, "Yes! It is a cave! You were right after all, Ribbon! Let's go explore this cave, Ribbon! Let's go see what secrets it holds!"

The 2 Pokémon had went from the 1st floor to the 4th floor to randomly hear an arguement over another 2, soon noticing that it was a Plusle and Minun quarrel. "Takine, stop trying show off with your moves!" said the Plusle. "At least we have Helping Hand to support each other," said Takine, who was the Minun. After arguing for 10 minutes, they noticed that Fub and Ribbon were eavesdropping on them. "Hey, we want to have a paddle!" said Takine, not knowing that he had said 'Paddle," instead of 'Battle' with the Plusle facepalming and corrected Takine's wrong saying for a battle, but Fub and Ribbon were gone off to the top floor of the cave.

The room had many gems in it with Takine and the Plusle behind the two. "Wow! Look at that, Ribbon! Look at all the gems sparkling!" said Fub. He then noticed a big object over in the end saying, "Whoa, look over there! It's a gigantic gem!" the two walked closer to the gem, not noticing that two others were behind them. "Wow! I've never seen a gem this huge! This is an incredible treasure! Everyone will be amazed if we take this back!"

Fub tried to grab the giant gem, not budging it a single bit. Then, it was Ribbon's turn to try as well, making no further progress of what was the gem, not budged. "So you couldn't move it either, Ribbon ..." said Fub continung, "but we can't just give up. If we try hard enough, we'll probably get some kind of result! I'm going to give it another go, Ribbon!" Fub went back to the gem and began pushing it as hard as he can to budge, with the Plusle and Minun, (Takine) watched as Ribbon began to feel another dizzy spell.

The scene was the cave dark with the same shadow from before appearing. the figure moved the gem and was flushed away. After Ribbon snapped back from the dizzy spell, Fub just so happened to push the gem. The floor began to rumble as the 4 looked to the right and saw a flood come and splash them upwards through a hole from the waterfall, launching them in the air, screaming, as their visions blacked out. After opening their eyes, apparently the 4 landed on a hot spring and Ribbon and Fub went back to report to Chatot about the exploration with not much special text, because Fub has too much dialogue.


	6. Hiatus

Hello readers. You see, this series, will be on hiatus, because of very important stuff I need to do in the following few months before summer break, like qualifying for a high school, school work, editing the chapters, and soccer practice. Overall, the series will be delayed until July.


End file.
